Persuasion of a Malfoy
by Immortal Dragon Empress
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy tries desperately to persuade Rose Weasley into understanding his feelings for her. Will Rose be convinced enough to trust him with her heart, or will Scorpius's past cause Rose to be resilient? [ONE-SHOT]


"Rose... Rose! Wait..." someone called from behind her, but she kept walking. That is until she felt a firm hand grasp her wrist and spin her around. She looked up into the silver eyes of Scorpius Malfoy and knew instantly that had been her first mistake.

"Rose…" he started softly but she quickly cut him off.

"No Scorpius… can we just pretend that none of this ever happened… let's just go back to hating each other…" she pleaded looking away from him. He still held a firm grip on her wrist and he pulled her closer before speaking.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked, lacing their fingers together. Luckily the rest of the school was currently having breakfast, so they had no idea what was conspiring between the head boy and head girl.

"Y… yes… I'm sure…" she stuttered as she was pulled flat against his well toned chest. "You know…th-that Albus will never forgive us for this…" she trailed of; distracted by the light kisses Scorpius was placing along her neck.

It would be completely natural for Albus to have a major heart attack when he found out that his best friend and cousin now had feelings for each other. He had no idea about the late night conversations they had shared in front of the fire in the head's common room. Or the discreet brush of hands or the stolen glances. He wasn't aware of the secret kisses they shared, or the fact that those kisses had turned into intense desire filled snog sessions. He did notice however, that there was less bite to the comments they threw at each other, and the civil way they had come to treating each other. Though he assumed it was simply because they had to now share a dormitory.

"I don't believe you," he said putting his finger under her chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes once again, "you were never a good liar Rose Weasley."

Sighing she placed her hands on his chest trying to put some distance between them. "You know Al better than anyone… what do you think he's going to say when he finds out? There's no way he's going to be happy about this…"

Sighing Scorpius conceded to the fact that she had a point there. He did know Albus better than anyone and it was an unspoken rule between them that his sister and cousins were off limits. But to his defence, Scorpius hadn't been trying to make a move on Rose, it just sort of happened. One moment they're making a deal to not kill each other and then the next they're snogging each other senseless on the couch.

But it wasn't that he simply had feelings for his best friend's cousin, but that said feelings were nothing like he'd ever experienced before. Whatever this was that he felt for Rose Weasley was definitely a game changer. This was not some simple conquest. It scared Scorpius to think how fast he could go from hating the women in his arms, to wanting nothing more than to never let her go.

Not wanting to think anymore he lowered his head and caught her lips in his. She gasped in surprise but soon responded with just as much fervour. His hands moved to her waist to pull her closer, and then one hand travelled up her side, cupping her cheek, holding her in place. Rose felt her legs go weak, overcome with the passion Scorpius was exuberating in this one kiss. It was none like the ones they had shared before. There was a deep urgency to this one. Almost as if he thought if he didn't get her to understand just what he was feeling he was going to burst. She moved her hands into his blonde hair, and pulled him down closer to her. He ran his tongue along her lower lip urging her to allow him access and when she conceded, a fire within her had been awoken. It was lucky that Scorpius had a firm hold on her, she was sure her legs were so shaky she wouldn't have been able to stand by herself. His urgency increased and he turned and pushed her up against the wall. Trapped between the cold wall and the firm body of Scorpius, she felt the heat radiate off him. Rose scraped her fingers across his scalp as she pulled at his hair, eliciting a groan from him. She felt the burn of his touch as his hand wandered dangerously up her leg and his other under her shirt. She grasped desperately at his shirt urging him to deepen the kiss. And he did so, eliciting a small moan from her. They broke away, the carnal need for air overcoming their deep desires for each other. Scorpius continued to leave a hot trail of kisses down her neck, past her collar bone and would have gone beyond the first few undone buttons of her shirt had she not grabbed him and brought his lips back to hers.

He moved both of his hands, placing them on the wall on either side of her before pulling away and leaning his forehead against hers. Both breathing heavily, he looked down at her, looking beautifully flushed and very thoroughly kissed.

"Ar…Are… you still sure Rose?" he asked huskily, still trying to catch his breath.

For this she had no response. Never in her life had she experienced so much from one kiss. But off course her heart was telling her there was nothing simple about that kiss while her head was telling her heart to shut up. Groaning she tried to move herself away from the wall and him, but he gently pushed her back.

Taking a deep breath, hoping to steady herself, she tried to come up with a response, but came up short. She really didn't know what she felt anymore. How could she just ignore this now? Even her book smart head couldn't fool her heart into thinking they could just go back to hating each other. Shaking her head hoping to clear her clouded thoughts, she placed a hand over his heart, as she spoke, "I… I don't know what to think anymore…this …" she trailed off as he took hold of her hand over his chest in his. Even without the feverish kiss to block all coherent thought, she felt the too pleasurable burn of his touch.

"Rose, what are you so scared of?" he asked gently, "we both know as much as Albus may not like the idea of us together, he's not going to stand in the way of your or my happiness… he wouldn't do that"

Darn it. He was right. As much as Albus was going to freak, _if_ and _when_ he found out, he wasn't selfish enough to stand between them. He cared too much for them both to see them in any kind of pain. That was the thing with these damn Slytherins, Rose thought to herself, they all had secretly bloody big hearts. It certainly made life far more interesting. While they weren't ones to wear their hearts on their sleeves, as the muggle saying goes, they cared far more than they'd ever dare admit. Perhaps it was this sneaky, underhanded way of loving that had gotten Albus sorted into Slytherin.

Pulling away from her thoughts, she gazed back into his now darkened silver eyes as he asked her again, "What are you so scared of Rose?"

Pulling her hand away she looked at him before pushing him slightly back, before whispering, "You." And then she took off down the corridor before he had time to react. He stared in shock at her retreating figure as she hurtled for the head's dormitory.

He swore under his breath as it took him a moment to realise he shouldn't have let her go so easily. Kicking it down the corridor, he disappeared around the corner as the rest of the students began to file out of the Great Hall.

He muttered the password, and rushed into the head's common room, only to see Rose in the armchair closest to the fire, her knees brought up to her chest, with her head placed between them. She clearly hadn't heard him come in, and he moved slowly towards her not wanting to scare her away.

He knelt before her and gently place one hand on her arm while the other reached out to move the hair that had fallen like a curtain before gently raising her chin to look at her tear streaked face.

"Rose," he whispered. While she looked astonishing beautiful as she cried, it pained him to realise this was the very opposite of what he wanted to give her.

"Rose," he whispered again, "why…why are you scared of…me?" he asked with a very heavy heart. Had his arsehole like behaviour in the past completely ruined his chance to be with the one woman he only ever cared for? Or had he made a terrible mistake in kissing her earlier?

"I… I don't want to be another conquest, Scorpius" she said gazing into the fire that warmed the wintered room before looking at him. She saw concern and perhaps even anguish reflected in his silver orbs, but she ploughed on. "I… I don't want my heart to be broken… especially by you… I can't… just can't handle that…" she finished, her voice less steady than when she started, tears still silently falling down her cheeks.

Scorpius bowed his head in shame. Bloody hell! She had every right not to trust him, but he wasn't about to give up just yet. This was no simple conquest for him; this had far exceeded that, and now was the time to let her know.

Sighing he took hold of both her hands before speaking softly, "Rose, I can't promise that I won't pick a fight with you just to see that fire within you flare up that I love so deeply. I can't promise that I won't say or do something stupid, nor can I promise you that I won't let my Malfoy pride get the better of me at times. But I can promise that if you do trust me enough with your heart, I will protect it with my own. I promise you, Rose that you are no conquest. This is the ultimate game changer; you are my exception to every rule." And before she could protest, he kissed her again, this time slower and softer. He shocked her with a tenderness she didn't know he was capable of as he placed both hands gently on either side of her face. When they pulled apart, her heart was racing again, and he ran his thumb across her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

"That much I can promise you," he said quietly looking into her eyes again. She looked back at him, this time with a much steadier gaze.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked. She desperately wanted to believe everything he told her, she was very close to accepting it all, but she had to be sure before she placed her trust in him.

"Because, girls like you are only made for one thing," he said simply, earning a raised eyebrow.

"And just what might that be?" she asked sharply. He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair before looking back at her.

"Girls like you, Rose, are only made for loving, nothing less." He said simply, the honesty clear in his eyes.

This time it was her lips that met his in a feverish delight. He stood and brought her up with him, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. He pulled away; looking into her eyes looking for any source of doubt about her decision. To his utmost pleasure, there was none. She leaned into his hold, listening to his heart rapidly beating, as he tucked her head under his chin. She smiled knowing that she had the same effect on him as he did on her. They stood in each other's embrace enjoying this moment, they would have to tell Albus…and her father …and his… but for now they couldn't care less, as they simply enjoyed the embrace of the other.

* * *

**A/N:** So I figured I would try my hand at a little one- shot. This is my first ever Scorrose , so I'm dying to hear what you think! so pretty please review!

This is also a little warning to those that are following me and my other story Chance Encounters, I have decided to **change my penname**. It was something that I came up with when I was in high school, and as much I (still) do love Tom Felton and will always love Harry Potter...I feel it's time for a change. so don't be too alarmed when it no longer reads _**Feltonsgoldengal**_ but rather **_Immortal Dragon Empress. _**

**_Thank you Katy, for all the help you gave with this piece and with the whole name changing thing as well! _**

enjoy

xoxo


End file.
